Kirby and the Lost StarKeys
Plot Kirby sleeps near the Grand Star Gate when all of a Sudden... The Keys Magically Fly Off. Kirby must find the StarKeys to open up dreamland! Copy Abilities Burn: Blaze through enemies with a flaming tackle, or breath billowing smoke. Snow: Launch Icy Breath, or build an Icy Shield around you. Electric: Shoot plasma Lazers, or perform a powerful shock. Water: Shoot Geysers, or Creates Water Blobs. Wing: Fly as much as you want, Shoot Feathers and Swoop on Foes. Cutter: Slice up Enemies with a Boomerang Spike: Turn into a Spiked Ball. Rock: Smash Stuff and Tumble around. Tornado: Use the Power of Wind, also become a Fire or Ice Tornado too. Hammer: Whack Foes with The Hammer. Bomb: Blow up Foes. Enemies No Ability Giving Foes Waddle Dee Bronto Burt Kabu Broom Hatter Poppy Bros Apple Twizzy Lovely Shooty Roly Poly Batty Cappy Shotzo Blocky Chip Scarfy Glunk Blipper Flopper Spear Dee Copy Enemies Burn Flamer Bobo Blaze Galbo Burning Leo Snow Chilly Frost Galbo Electric Sparky Electric Flamer Plasma Whisp Water Driblee Hydro Galbo Wing Birdon Cutter Sir Kibble Fishbone Boomer Spike Needolus Kacti Togezo Rock Rocky Twister Twister Bomb Poppy bros Jr MINIBOSSES Snow MR Frosty Hammer Bonkers Large rocky ROCK Kibble blade CUTTER BIg Cacti SPIKE Large galbo BURN Worlds Green Greens 1-1 happy feilds 1-2 lush land 1-3 mansion in the greens 1-boss Don't mess with nature! Dry Dunes 2-1 the sandman's temple 2-2 hot rocks 2-3 fortress of the sands 2-4 kacti island 2-boss To the sun and moon! Ilusion island 3-1 sea green 3-2 drifting reefs 3-3 feeling blue 3-4 aquarius 3-boss A whale's cave Grand garden 4-1 flowerd forest 4-2 big bean vine 4-3 the lost castle 4-4 cushy clouds 4-5 dark noon temple 4-boss Eyes in the clouds Calling castles 5-1 the flagged wall 5-2 dreary dungeons 5-3 butter building 5-4 Kabula's resort 5-5 the kings hall 5-boss the royal anti villian... Big battleships 6-1 all guards on deck! 6-2 uprising cannons 6-3 Heavy lobster's resort 6-4 saling on the sails 6-5 the core reactor 6-boss the lone swordsman Chillly clouds 7-1 iceberg plains 7-2 cold crevice 7-3 peppermint palace 7-4 spearmint valley 7-5 snowman falls 7-6 overoad ocean 7-7 mt. icechill 7-boss A cold cousin Yougurt yard 8-1 sandy slope 8-2 high valleys 8-3 scaling the waterfall 8-4 The strange factory World ??? Creepy engines Metal bridge Chainlink cross Wire world The dark valley Final boss The dark key theif... BOSSES World 1 Whispy Woods The classic boss wghispy woods is now dropping apples on kirby, after halfway, he will start dropping more dangerous obstales. World 2 Mr shine And Mr bright Evrey 30 real life seconds, the 2 bosses switch roles. Swallowing Mr bright's boomerang gives cutter, while swallowing Mr shine's fire burst gives the burn ability. World 3 Fatty Whale Fatty whale is back from the grat cave offensive, and he is stronger. He will jjump halfway through breaking the bridge. Kirby must swim under water, luckily, he can inhale underwater an use any ab9ility execpt for burn,snow,or electric. World 4 Kracko Kracko can launch waddle doo, driblee, sparky, and flamer. He can also shoot stars and thunder, and call co krackos to help out. World 5 King DeDeDe King dedede will turn into masked dedede for a hard fight after his second phase, you must fight him in the air! World 6 Meta Knight Category:Fanon game Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Video Game Category:Fangame Category:Game Category:Fan games